


Are you going to kill me?

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt from an anon on tumblr: “Are you going to kill me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you going to kill me?

“Are you going to kill me?”

Vader frowns behind his mask. No, he’s not going to kill Fett. He had no intention of harming the other man from the beginning. Fett was useful. Fett was intelligent and efficient and successful. Fett was a lot of things.

Vader knows he shouldn’t be attached. Fett was fast approaching the point where he wouldn’t be useful anymore, and Vader was known to dispose of people who had outlived their usefulness. Part of him knows he _should_ kill Fett. He should ensure no one would learn of the real extent of his search for Skywalker.

He’s not going to kill Boba. Boba. That’s new.  He’d only ever referred to the bounty hunter by his last name before. He remembers being warned of the danger of attachments as a teen before dispelling the memory. The Jedi Code holds no meaning anymore, and especially not to a Sith.

“No. I will not.” Vader shakes his head, finally responding. Boba Fett was a lot of things, but Vader was attached.


End file.
